


Blanket Fort

by softmothprince



Series: Lucio [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Kissing, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Short & Sweet, Sweet, how do i tag for stuff like this, like everything else, soft, willa is nb but uses she/her pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmothprince/pseuds/softmothprince
Summary: Willa has made something in Lucio's room that she eagerly wants to share.





	Blanket Fort

**Author's Note:**

> wow i actually managed to write something that isn't just straight fucking.
> 
> oh and look, it's for lucio.
> 
> i write one thing for him and then think i know what the fuck i'm doing lol.

  
Giggling softly, Willa peeks out of the blankets and grins up at the count. Her dark blue hair was ruffled, no doubt from her laying down, and her bright blue irises glowing in the sunlight peeking through the windows. Lucio raises a brow at her, grinning just as widely.

"Having fun, sweet cheeks?" He asks, eyes lighten up even more when both Melchior and Mercedes' heads pop out.

"Join us!" Willa chirps, flashing a small fang as she smile.

He hums, kneeling down in front of her and reaches out to touch her chin with a cool claw. She giggles at the small chill, goosebumps appearing on her arms.

"Are you asking or telling me to?"

Willa pouts. He chuckles, and lightly nudges her to move back into the large blanket fort. Willa happily crawls backwards, plopping down on the pillows with a happy purr. Her familiar pops out of a smaller bundle of blankets, the ferret dashing over to nuzzle into Willa's side.

Lucio crawls in and lets the blankets close to form a barrier behind him, secluding them from the rest of the room. Willa squeals as he pins her down, giggling louder when he nuzzles into her throat.

"N-no!"

Loud squeaks comes from Eris as the ferret bounces around the two, who was also trying to squeeze between them. Lucio chuckles and pulls away from her neck, trailing his nose up her jaw as his hands touch her plush sides and exposed thighs.

She wore a simple oversize button-up, that he immediately recognizes as one of his, an adorable set of pale blue underthings, and a pair of over-the-knee stockings.

"You know just what to wear to get me all riled up, babydoll." He purrs, pressing his lips to her chin and then up to her smiling lips.

Willa giggles, her hands coming up to caress his jawline and cheek. Her fingers trail to his hair, tangling one hand into the soft locks.

"Mmm, only for you, hon." She whispers, pecking his lips and squeaks a loud laugh when he shoots back in for a longer kiss.

Eris squirms to push them apart, making Lucio chuckle.

"Rotten little rat, you are." He huffs, watching as the ferret nuzzles under Willa's chin and gives him a smug look.

"Hey, you love her."

"She is much like her pirate. A snarky little thing."

Willa scoffs, rolling her eyes and arches a brow. "Like you aren't a little shit?" She shoots back, getting a gasp in response.

"Listen here, toots... I'm only a little shit to you."

"No. You are to everyone."

He gives her a deadpan look, before diving down to sink his teeth playfully into her ear.

"H-hey!" Willa squeals, legs lightly kicking his, when her giggles suddenly turn into low moans.

"You sound so good, snack cake. So cute and sweet."

"Hm, I'd rather not ruin your pets and my familiar's minds with what you want." She whispers, glancing over at the two dogs and ferret trio.

Lucio pouts, making her sigh. "But we can later-"

"Mercedes! Melchior! I have treats!"

The two dogs dash out of the fort, listening to Isabel's voice. Eris dashes after, the three animals rushing out of the room. Isabel's voice again reaches them, a teasing tilt to it.

"Don't have too much fun."

The door then clicks shut, leaving the two alone. Lucio turns back towards the young pirate, smirking at her blush.

"Well, looks like you can make do with that promise, my little sugar slut."

He could practically hear her heart beat faster, the red on her face contrasting to her dark blue hair. Good thing neither had plans for the next few hours, cause both knew neither were going to leave their little sanctuary for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> short but sweet... i think
> 
> willa is my self-insert mc, and i finally am using her.
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](https://flutter-fields.tumblr.com/)


End file.
